Libélula
by HikaRi Kisu
Summary: ¿Sueñas con algo? Yo sí, con ser feliz, con poder volar, con dejar que el viento me lleve donde vaya y ser libre… como esa libélula. Que bueno que los sueños se hacen realidad... Naruto. **NaruxHina - one shot lemon 18 **


**¡Luego de una prolongada y no muy justificable ausencia estoy de regreso por estos lares! Tal vez muchos lectores de por aquí que me recuerden hayan asumido mi muerte despues de tanto tiempo, pero no, aun estoy con vida y a la espera de mi sentencia luego de secuestrar y violar digo... mimar a Sasuke. Pero bueno, les traigo una nueva historia, un one-shot, NaruHina para variar del Sasusaku :D**

**Aclaraciones: **Esta historia es una adaptación de un original del mismo titulo que escribí hace tiempo, lo unico que hice fue cambiar los nombres y descripcion fisica xD la obra está registrada en Safe Creative, no copien.

**Summary:** _¿Sueñas con algo? Yo sí, con ser feliz, con poder volar, con dejar que el viento me lleve donde vaya y ser libre… como esa libélula. Que bueno que los sueños se hacen realidad... Naruto. (NaruxHina)  
_

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de kishimoto sempai

**Advertencia:** AU, algo OoC en los personajes, escenas de lemon explicito. Es un one-shot, no hay conti

* * *

Libélula

By

Mizu no Hikari

**NaruHina**

_¿Sueñas con algo? Yo sí, con ser feliz, con poder volar, con dejar que el viento me lleve donde vaya y ser libre… como esa libélula._

La escuchó gemir y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa de satisfacción. Recorrió con delicadeza su cuerpo desnudo, tranzó un camino desde sus pechos hasta su ombligo y se deleitó con el sonido de su voz susurrando su nombre, aquello era simplemente exquisito. Aproximó su rostro al suyo y saboreó con salvajismo sus labios rojos por los besos voraces.

—La noche recién empieza —bisbisó roncamente en su oído haciendo que se estremeciese.

Un jadeo fue su respuesta. Él dejo escapar una risa burlona, disfrutaba demasiado de tenerla en ese estado, estaba totalmente a su merced, suplicando que la tomara, pidiendo más que esas caricias y él le daría más… mucho más.

Ella curvo la espalda, su pecho subía y bajaba en cada bocanada de aire que tomaba. Relajó por completo sus músculos y frunció el ceño con una gota de sudor resbalando desde su frente hasta su mejilla.

Él amaba mirarla así, tan expuesta, tan suya. No podía concebir que una simple mirada de su parte lograra enloquecerlo como lo hacía.

Besó su cuello mordiendo sutilmente su piel blanca, extendió sus brazos para unirlos sobre su cabeza, y clavó sus orbes azules en los de perla de ella, para sonreír maliciosamente. Su lengua se encargó de recorrer su anatomía adueñándose de ella, dejando rojas marcas en el sendero hasta sus pechos, que degustó con privilegios. Su excitación era palpable al notar sus pezones duros y la forma en que cerraba los ojos intentando controlar los impulsos de su cuerpo.

—Naruto —gimió curvando su espalda una vez más, delirando por el placer que causaba su mano masajeando su pecho derecho mientas su boca jugaba con el izquierdo.

Volviendo al néctar de sus labios la besó con salvajismo, con necesidad, con ardor. No soportaría mucho tiempo, había esperado demasiado para tenerla otra vez, la incitó a abrir la boca para dar paso a su lengua. Profundizó cada vez más el beso, notaba como ella se quedaba sin aire, al igual que él, pero no le importó, quería seguir besándola. Beso, mordisqueó y succionó toda la piel que encontró, sus manos viajaron por las curvas de su cuerpo durante todo el tiempo, y la sintió estremecerse de placer. Sin abandonar sus intenciones y su sonrisa, subió para besarla nuevamente tan desenfrenadamente como podía. Cortó el beso antes de lo que ella esperaba y la escuchó gruñir.

Peligrosa y lentamente posó su mano sobre su sexo, ella contuvo un grito y sufrió un espasmo al sentir su dedo, lo que logró excitarlo más e incitarlo a continuar. Introdujo un dedo, luego fue otro…

Sus dedos se movían rítmicamente, con maestría y entusiasmo. Ella no tardaría mucho en llegar.

—Naruto —volvió a gruñir pidiendo con ese gimoteo que no la torturara más.

—Tranquila—musitó con voz calma.

Avanzó peligrosamente por su plano abdomen robándole un suspiro, ella enterró sus finos dedos en la sedosa cabellera rubia del muchacho. Su cuerpo se abrasó, su elevada temperatura era notoria en sus mejillas, el sudor perlaba su curvilínea figura y se mordía con fuerza el labio inferior en el inútil intento de no gritar en cuanto él llegó a su intimidad y con su lengua hizo presión en su clítoris.

Cada que él hacía eso ella no podía evitar cerrar fuertemente sus ojos, clavar sus uñas en la cama y reprimir los incesantes gemidos. Sabía que debía ser lo más silenciosa posible pero resultaba muy difícil cuando él le hacía experimentar algo como eso.

La acariciaba con pasión, con lujuria… con desenfreno. Naruto lamió sus labios degustándose con el sabor de su excitación, la miró a los ojos que destellaban deseo, nuevamente buscó unirse a ella con un beso, sus torneadas piernas se enredaron con las suyas.

Ella era perfecta.

Sus caderas bien formadas y su fina cintura hacían movimientos sugerentes, su tersa piel brillaba a la luz de la luna y su cabello azulado se esparcía por las blancas sábanas. Sus pequeños brazos bailaron por su masculino abdomen, desprendiendo uno a uno los botones de la camisa que aún usaban para tocar piel a piel su cuerpo de mármol.

Sentir sus suaves manos tocándolo de ese modo hacía que un remolino de pecaminosas sensaciones lo invadieran, con su ayuda desprendió los pantalones y los lanzó a alguna parte de la habitación en penumbra. Se acostó a horcadas sobre ella y retomó la sesión de besos candentes, ella hacía círculos imaginarios en su espalda disfrutando del momento.

Hacía mucho que no lo sentía así, no recordaba la última vez que lo había visto. Fueron varias semanas, incluso meses y no notó hasta entonces cuanto le echaba de menos. Él había sido su primer amor después de todo, su primer y único amor, a quien le entregó su primer beso, sus primeras palabras románticas, a quien le regaló sus más sinceras sonrisas, con quien pasó sus momentos más felices y al hombre al que le entregó sin remordimiento su cuerpo. Sólo a él le pertenecía y deseaba que fuera así por siempre.

Su corazón se negaba a creer que nuevamente tendría que alejarse y en el afán de mantenerlo cerca se abrazó a su cuello, no soportaría que la volviera a dejar sola.

—Te amo, Naruto —le dijo en un débil susurro.

—Te amo, Hinata —le respondió jadeante.

No estaba seguro del porqué de esa repentina confesión, antes se lo había dicho pero nunca con ese tono de voz suplicante. Sintió su frágil cuerpo temblar bajo en suyo y acarició su rostro de porcelana, sus pupilas empañadas le miraban con ternura y emoción. Él le sonrió, esa sonrisa cargada de cariño, esa sonrisa que sólo Naruto era capar de esbozar.

—Te amo tanto, Hinata —le repitió respirando su aliento. Esas palabras destilaban la pura verdad, la amaba más de lo que podía imaginar y tenerla allí junto él era como un sueño… no, era mejor que un sueño.

La tocaba con lujuria, deseo, pasión, cariño, ternura, amor… a lo que ella perdió totalmente la cabeza.

Se acomodó con cuidado entre sus piernas y la miró esperando su aprobación, ella asintió levemente esperando a que continuaran. Ambos respiraban agitados pero la pasión era más fuerte que el cansancio. Se adentró en ella suavemente, esperó paciente a que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a su intromisión y la envistió despacio, gimiendo roncamente al mismo ritmo que ella, luego fue más fuerte… mucho más fuerte.

En la habitación de junto dormían sus padres, las mismas personas que los separaron tiempo atrás, pero no pensó en ellos en ese momento, sus sentidos estaban nublados y de su boca sólo salía su nombre una y otra vez.

Aquella noche cuando se arropó en sus pulcras sábanas nunca imaginó que acabaría así, había pasado tanto tiempo que le era imposible pensar que él aparecería por su ventana como antaño, cruzó con la misma gracia que a los quince años y la miró divertido por su mueca de asombro. Estaba allí y todo parecía un deja vú, una hermosa película en que se repite y ella no podía ser más feliz. Él era el príncipe que liberaba a la cautiva princesa, el puño que se abre dejando volar a la libélula en libertad.

_Las libélulas son lo que más me gusta en el mundo, quiero ser una de ellas…_

Se movía con fuerza vertiginosa, en un vaivén rápido, loco, desenfrenado, ya no sabía cómo llamar a eso. Vivía algo que sólo ella le hacía sentir, quería todo de ella, enterrarse en su cuerpo y no salir jamás, beber de su aliento hasta saciar su sed, respirar su aire y quemarse con sus llamas.

Hinata llegó primero, una corriente eléctrica recorrió su delgado cuerpo y le mordió el hombro en cuanto el orgasmo sacudió cada fibra de su ser. Le dolió y estaba seguro que sangraba, pero era el mejor de todos los dolores. No le importaría morir allí mismo, incluso sospechaba de estar muerto y encontrarse en el mismísimo cielo estando allí, con sus piernas rodeando su cintura y sus manos traviesas jugueteando en su espalda.

Ella era suya y jamás se cansaría de repetirlo, a pesar de los muchos años que habían pasado desde que decidió que la quería para él, el deseo seguía intacto. Ella era su peor pecado y su más dulce obsesión, su voz el abismo en el que se perdía su razón, sus ojos los mares profundos por los que latía su corazón.

Pero él era muy poco para ella, o al menos eso decían, no le permitieron tenerla, una Hyuga no podía estar con él, coartaron su libertad y la condenaron a ser como a esas mariposas que adornaban su habitación.

_Es triste pensarlo, ahora esa libélula que tanto admiré se encuentra aquí, encerrada en un cristal, inerte… sin vida. Sus alas ya no les sirven para volar a la libertad._

Cuando él también hubo acabado se echó a un lado respirando con pesadez. Ella le miró y en sus ojos pudo ver otra vez a la quinceañera soñadora que caminaba descalza por la playa, a la niña ingenua que amaba las libélulas y envidiaba sus alas.

La aprisionó contra él y ella gustosa se refugió en su pecho, él mordió sensualmente el lóbulo de su oreja y en una lenta tortura viajó por su cuerpo en un suave roce de sus dedos. Su anatomía totalmente expuesta se erizo ante el tacto.

—Naruto, llévame contigo, no importa donde sólo llévame…

Él frunció el entrecejo pensativo, no quedaba mucho para el amanecer.

—¿Irías conmigo donde sea? —Hinata asintió con determinación.

—Si me quedo nuevamente me prohibirán verte, no quiero perderte. —cuan niña pequeña se abrazó a él respaldando sus palabras. Naruto jugó con la seda de su cabello. Cuanto deseaba tenerla con él para siempre, no pensó en nada de lo que lo detuvo hasta entonces, ella no necesitaba los lujos que le daba su familia, esa ropa cara y esa casa elegante no compraban su felicidad, su alegría estaba en una sola cosa y él sabía muy bien en cual.

—Entonces vámonos. Iremos… —ella le miró expectante— Iremos a todos lados, seremos libres Hinata, libres de los prejuicios, libres de los intereses materialistas y libres de la falsedad.

Sus orbes se iluminaron emocionados.

—Nuestro destino es el mundo.

_  
¿Sabes algo? Acabo de descubrir que para volar no necesito alas. _

El sol iluminaba con sus primeros rayos, ambos caminaban por un sendero que conducía al bosque en las afueras de Konoha, no sabían a donde se dirigían pero tampoco les importaba demasiado, siempre que estuvieran juntos y fueran libres.

—Espera—le pidió deteniéndose a medio camino. Él la contempló con su cabello al viento, vistiendo un fino vestido de algodón. Del pequeño bolso sacó un frasco, lo destapó torpemente y arrojó su contenido al aire.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando vio la frágil figura de una libélula impulsada por la ráfaga.

* * *

**PAra Yopo-San**

**Ahhh edito esto, por si se vuelve a pasar ese alguien que me dejó un review anónimo y de paso ya se los digo a todos. Miren chicos... esto es una adaptación a una obra original escrita totalmente por mí y no admito que tomen nada, NADA del texto así que no me vengan con que van a robar frases porque eso es plagio y les aseguro que no quieren sentir mi furia. No tomen nada, yo pongo esto para que leean no para que "se inspiren" y esto me enoja, ya no pondré más de mis adaptaciones aquí, no quiero terminar con un disgusto. Lean y si les gusta comenten algo, pero no me perjudiquen, que esto lo hago con mucho caiño pero también esfuerzo y es de mi propiedad, no tienen derecho a usarlo.  
**


End file.
